Dancers Blue
by NekoIchigo332
Summary: AU. Mint progresses through an eventful four years at an arts high school. Will she finally meet her match?
1. Chapter 1

rtybhg

Hello! I haven't updated anything for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!

Dancers Blue

Mint was prepared. She had filled out all the enormous comprehensive surveys, essays, and sent all the photographs in for her application. The only thing standing in her way now was the audition.

It was freakishly cold for the last week of summer, and today Mint would face the final test to enter the advanced Arts year-round school. If she made it, Mint would start school at autumn's start, no more than two weeks away.

She entered the building warily, there were a lot of people there, and in only her thin dance attire Mint felt self-conscious. She approached a woman at the counter, who smirked at her over her glasses. "Your name please," Mint disliked her expression.

"Aizawa Minto," she responded in icy tones. The woman handed her some papers.

"The room is down that hallway on the left. Good luck, the dancing is the most competitive category." But Mint was not consoled.

Following the map, Mint reached a room with a mirrored wall on one side. The other was consumed entirely by a window and long wooden ballet bar. One boy had arrived ahead of her and was already stretching at the bar. She watched him transfer smoothly from first position to second, then third. At a signal from an observing lady, she moved to stretch as well behind him. Violin and piano music played lightly as student hopefuls filtered in.

So this was her competition. From the form she had received, the group was to perform their positions as instructed at the bar, learn a two-minute routine on site and present it to the judges panel. Those applying for the advanced class, such as herself, would also complete for them a solo dance and pas de deux. Mint's pre-assigned partner was named

Kusabana Nori, who she presumed she was paired with on account of her height.

The first two hours were long and sweaty, as the woman instructors booming voice called "Fourth position! Plie!" Luckily, Mint had a strong endurance and was able to hold up even after the endless positions ended. The class paused for an optional water break. Those who weren't thirsty could stay in the room and begin to learn the routine. It surprised Mint that she was the only one to leave. The other hopefuls, however parched, had stayed behind in order to appear dedicated. But Mint was never one to be drawn in by peer pressure, her mind almost never correlated with the student populous, and she didn't see why it should now.

Mint arrived back at the room in a timely manner, and the male instructor came over to teach her the dance. The moves were nothing near complicated, but the ballet dancing was well coordinated with the music. Mint learned it in no time, and spent the rest polishing it for the panel. What really stunned her was her partner for the pas de deux. "Kusabana Nori," she called calmly, and the boy in front of her turned to face her. He was undeniably handsome, with shiny red hair and violet eyes that sparkled with amusement. "Aizawa Minto." This would be one crazy partnership.

If one were to examine them both thoroughly, they would immediately notice how fairly matched they were. Nori was several inches taller than Mint, with a slender body and even form. Mint was more curved in figure, and seemingly unlimited flexibility. They had equally stubborn, competitive expressions, but Mint flashed disdain while Nori smirked at her frustration. Both were at the same level of advanced dancing.

This had a clearly stunning effect on the judges, for as Mint leapt and Nori caught, pencils were still; when Nori balanced and Mint spun, eyes were focused. The on-site routine went by quickly and without matter. Even Nori's ridiculous stumble in his solo dance didn't seem to catch the panel's attention. No matter how stunning or horrible anything else had gone, Nori and Mint were accepted the moment they stepped onstage together.

Mint's attitude towards Nori was the same through and through: even if he was her ticket to Murasaki High, she could not stand the fact that someone just possibly could be her dancing equal and she hoped she would never have to see him again.

Mint's notification of acceptance arrived a week later. With it came her schedule, uniform, and a list of students in her classes, which she examined carefully. First period was jazz with Ms. Sukiko, second was modern dance with Mr. Koshi. The rest of her day was split between advanced ballet, pointe ballet, and student teaching a children's class on partner dancing. On her list of students, one thing was significant. Kusabana Nori was in all of her classes.

Birds fled their homes at her scream of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancers Blue

Dancers Blue

The advanced class sat in silence as the teacher spoke. "Good morning, students. My name is Keiichero Akasaka, and I will be your instructor for the year. When I call your name, please stand and state your middle school, and interests here. First, Aizawa Minto."

"Appakouyama Middle School. I hope to improve my current abilities and perhaps make a name for myself." Mint seated herself, satisfied, as Keiichero called out more names.

"That's strange… no last name. Ah, Kishu?"

"Yes. From Fervense Middle School. I'm a transfer." He winked, "I hope to meet some interesting ladies and obtain my true love's heart." Kish sat down, smirking. His speech was quite obviously odd for a modern boy, but he was undaunted.

"Kusabana Nori."

"I also attended Appakouyama Middle School. I wish to have a memorable time here." Mint noted that his amethyst eyes flashed in her direction as he sat, and she scowled.

The blue haired girl continued to watch airily as the rest of the class introduced themselves. Finally Keiichero's voice paused. "Lastly, I would like to introduce you to my lovely student teacher, Fujiwara Zakuro. She is one year ahead of you, and will participating in all of our performances." The girl merely nodded.

"All right then, let's get started, shall we? Line up at the bar… On my cue I would like you to plie. Very nice, Kotoba-san! Now, pirouette. Thank you…" The rest of the class went on much like this, up until the end. Keiichero sat the class down on the shiny floor again, and Zakuro motioned for silence. For the first time she spoke.

"In late November, our school will be having a Harvest Festival. As part of the festivities, there will be dancing, but not ballet. Try to brush up on your folk dancing skills so we can look good, okay? Class dismissed."

As the class left, Keiichero leaned over and whispered, "You did a good job today, Zakuro-chan." She blushed.

"Akasaka-sensei…"

Mint moved silently on to her next class. Walking through the hallway, she noticed someone closely next to her. "Nori," she began without looking, "I know you're in all my classes, but that does NOT mean you get to follow me around!"

"But why not?" Nori pouted. Mint merely sighed and went on.

Pointe class was quite different from advanced ballet. The walls were black, and the only illumination came from blue floor lights around the edges of the room. The floor and ceiling were also black, with full-length mirrors running like stripes along all the walls. There were no windows, and one glass ballet bar. Weird.

The teacher stepped out of the darkness. "Good evening, my name is Hiroshi Kuro. I shall be your pointe teacher. Now," he held a black canvas bag, "I will hand out your shoes. As you try them on, you will notice they have been custom made to fit each of you. Here."

"Sensei," one of the students called out, "Why is it so dark?"

"Ah, an adequate question, my dear Akiko-chan. You see; when one's feet are put into such an unnatural position as in pointe ballet, get warmer from movement. The sun and overhead lighting would only add to the heat." The remainder of the class was spent handing out the shoes, all of which were black.

At the pas de deux class, Mint was stunned to find the room almost empty. Clearly, Nori was too.

"Ah, my assistants. My name is Ryou Shirogane. The students won't be coming until next Wednesday," he explained, "So I will take this time to show you around." Ryou motioned for them to follow. The two of them were led down a hallway to where two doors stood. "Private dressing rooms go to advanced students. Mint, here is the your dressing room, and Nori, yours. Assistants are inside to help you with anything you should need. There are bedrooms for each of you in the back."

Nori looked exceedingly confused. "You mean we don't stay in the dorms?"

"Of course not." Ryou replied. "You are special students, so your rooms are inside the school in case we need you."

Kish walked over, accompanied by a student teacher. "I guess you've got rooms too." The three students stared at each other awkwardly.

"So," Ryou said, "I have these for you two to try on sometime. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mint took the bag from Ryou, and entered her dressing room. Three girls met her inside.

"Hello, I'm Midorikawa Retasu. This is Akaii Ringo, and… Pudding-san!" She turned around to face the bubbly twelve year old. "You aren't supposed to be here!" But Mint was too busy examining the room to care.

The floor had a plush blue carpet, in direct contrast to the hall. There was a small, fluffy bed built into the wall, where Mint presumed Lettuce or Ringo slept, two couches lined the walls, and a door led to her bedroom. Mint ran in and flopped down, exhausted. Ringo walked in. "I'll try it on later. I need a nap. Seriously, what kind of place wakes you up at five in the morning?" Mint lay on her bed for a few minutes, and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
